Nobody Should Be Alone On Christmas
by RebaForever15
Summary: A little Gill/Mitch Fic. Merry Christmas to the Scott & Bailey Fangirls of Syndicate 9 xxxxxx


**Merry Christmas Girls. I took a leaf out of Amanda's book and decided to do a little Christmas fic. It's just a one shot. Enjoy Slaps xxx**

**Nobody Should Be All Alone On Christmas**

DCI Gill Murray stood by her office window as she watched the snow fall. Christmas was meant to be a happy time and yet to Gill all it meant was that she'd be alone this year. Sammy had been invited to spend this Christmas with Dave and she couldn't bring herself to say no to the boy. Dave deserved to spend time with his Son. Gill was estranged from her parents, Janet was spending Christmas with Ade and the girls. Rachel was spending her holidays with her Sister Alison and her kids. Kevin had spent the last few days telling everyone how happy he was that he was going home to see his Mum and Dad. Eveyone was cheery and in the Christmas spirit but to Gill all this year meant was a takaway and a movie to fill her day. The more she thought about it, the more despressed she became. The tears fell silently down her cheeks.

DC Ian Mitchell had just finished off his last report which required Gill's signature. Everyone was heading off and he began to feel a little jealous of his Colleagues. Everyone had somewhere to be except for him. Since his divorce he hadn't really met anyone else that he could bring himself to care for. As he entered Gill's office, he saw her quickly wipe her eyes.

"Boss. Is everything alright." Mitch asked, concerned for her.

"Ofcourse. That the last report."

"Erm, yeah. Why were you crying?"

"It's nothing. I'm just being foolish."

He went back to the door and Gill thought he was about to leave but instead he closed the door and then walked back round to where Gill stood.

"Please tell me why you're crying."

She looked up at him and could see the worried look on his face and she couldn't stop the tears coming again. Mitch had never seen her like this before and he felt so sorry for her. He wasn't very good when it came to a crying woman but never the less he pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

"Sorry Mitch. You shouldn't need to see me like this."

"Don't be silly. So come on then, why are you crying."

"Sammy's at his Dad's this Christmas and I guess I'm just feeling a little depressed at the idea of spending this year on my own. I know it's silly."

"Not at all. It's never nice spending time on your own and I guess at Christmas it always feels worse. I can sympathise."

"You too."

"Yeah. Tell you what, why don't you come home with me tonight. I have a turkey and all the trimmings ready to be demolished. I figured just because I was on my own there was no reason why I shouldn't still enjoy myself and well it would be a lot more enjoyable if you were to join me."

"Are you sure you don't mind."

"Don't be silly. In the company of a beautiful woman, how could I mind." He smiled.

Gill agreed to join him but went home to get changed into her red dress that she always wore on Christmas first. When she arrived at Mitch's, he escorted her through to the sittingroom and he poured her a glass of red wine.

"You look lovely Gill."

"You don't look so bad yourself. Thank you for inviting me tonight Mitch. I'm having a lovely time."

"It's only just begun. More wine." He asked, smiling.

The rest of the evening they chatted and drank another 2 bottles of wine. They sat and laughed with one another and danced into the small hours of the morning. Gill woke up and looked at the clock which told her that it had just gone 3am. She looked up to see Mitch staring down at her with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at." She asked.

"Just happy about the way this evening turned out. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"I know what you mean. Thank you for tonight Mitch. It's one of the best evenings I'v ever had."

He gave her a small smile and then suprised her when he gently caressed her lips. She responded to his kiss with some force and then she stood up and took his hand.

"Why don't we take this upstairs."

"Gill Murray, you are a dark horse."

"In more ways than one. Merry Christmas Mitch."

"Merry Christmas." He replied, kissing her once more.

Fin xxxx


End file.
